Hot For Teacher
by luckybear101
Summary: one-shot: Bella finds out that her feelings for her new teacher are not one sided.


Hot For Teacher:

He sat behind his big desk grading papers. I had once again gotten detention. It wasn't that I was a bad person or even that I got into trouble all that much; I just couldn't resist wanting to spend every single second with Mr. Cullen. Edward I had always imagined calling him as I rode his cock! It all began during our first class together…

I had walked into class just as I had walked into every class up until that point, very clumsily. I am quite prone to tripping over my own feet, and usually it's only mildly embarrassing. Unfortunately, this had to be the first time I would actually fall over expect for during gym. I walked into the classroom, tripped over my own feet, and fell onto my stomach, legs spread right in front of our newest teacher. The stupid skirts the perverts in administration make all the girls wear mixed with the fact that I had forgotten to do laundry and had no clean underwear made me sure that he had seen something. I got up and quickly as possible and ran to my seat no doubt the color of a beet. It was then that I got a look my new teacher for the first time.

He was tall with bronze hair and dark green eyes, and obviously muscular, and he was looking at me with the strangest look telling me he had seen something. Usually I would have died of embarrassment, but there was just something about the fact that this man and seen what he'd seen. He sat looking at me from that high-backed chair of his, and all I could think about was getting on my knees in front of him and wrapping my lips around his cock.

That night was the first night I dreamed about fucking, and the next day was the first time I had ever gotten detention in my life. So every day since then I came to class with the intention of getting into trouble simply so I could spend two hours after school with Mr. Cullen. Two whole hours just me and him without all those other annoying girls fawning over him. I sighed in frustration. As great as those two hours were, it was a little tiring knowing I could never have him.

"Ms. Swan," Mr. Cullen said suddenly shaking me from my thoughts, "I'm going to step out for a moment. I expect you to still be here when I get back," he finished rising from his seat.

I didn't responded staring straight ahead of me. I was starting to second guess this whole getting detention thing. As much as I loved to spend this time with him, it was getting quite frustrating to be so near him but unable to have him. I needed to have him! Every day that went by that I didn't have his cock inside me I felt like I was slowly going insane! I was starting to reach my breaking point!

After a moment I looked around to make sure he was really gone. I hurriedly unhooked my bra stashing it in my bag. I sighed at the feel of my breasts able to breathe free. Closing my eyes I ran my hands over then tweaking my nipples through my shirt. I usually waited until I got home to do this, but this had been a particularly bad day in that respect, and I needed even just a little something or I would explode. I had never been much for playing with myself, but ever since I met Edward Cullen it had been a nightly affair. Sometimes more than once a night. The more time went my though, the hard it was getting to get off. This was another reason I knew I needed to stop getting detention!

I opened my eyes a little wanting to see if I was still alone. Satisfied that I was I ran one hand down my stomach toward the area I so longed to have Mr. Cullen touch. Before I arrived I pulled one foot up onto the stool resting my leg against the table wanting to give myself more access. "See what you've done to me Mr. Cullen?" I whispered into the empty room closing my eyes as I ran a finger along my very opening.

I imagined sitting on that great big desk of his and feeling him kiss his way to my burning center longing to have him lick me there. "Oh Edward," I moaned maybe a little louder than was wise. I didn't really care at the moment! I massaged one of my breasts through my shirt as I ran a finger along my clit. "Edward," I moaned again just before I got the impression that someone was watching me. I had apparently been too busy to hear the door close.

I opened my eyes in surprise to find Mr. Cullen sitting at the very desk I had imagined myself sitting on staring at me hungrily almost like he wanted nothing more than to devour me right there. I bit my lip afraid of what he was going to say about what he had just seen me doing, what he had most likely heard me say while I was doing it. "Come here," he grunted finally.

I lowered myself from my stool a little nervous as to what he wanted. There was no telling what he was going to do to me. Probably tell the dean so I would be expelled. I came to a stop in front of his chair hoping I was only shaking on the inside.

He surprised me by reaching over and grabbing my right hand . He took my drenched fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them intently drawing away all the juices. "Uhm, You taste nice," he muttered when he was done.

Still holding onto my wrist he reached over with his other hand and began unbuttoning my little white shirt a little more so he could fully see by tits. He ran his hand along first one then the other pinching my nipples in turn. I gasped at the pleasure he was causing me completely forgetting my fear. "You've been a dirty little girl haven't you Bella?" he whispered making my core shake at the sheer pleasure he put behind it.

I nodded rapidly not sure what he wanted me to do or say. He was still for a long time, then he smirked at me. Running his hands one last time along my breasts he said, "Why don't you be a good little girl and sit on my lap?"

I wasn't completely sure what he was getting at, but I obeyed. I leaned back against his chest as he moved my hair to the side so he could kiss and suck on my neck. I let out a little moan. He took one of my earlobes in his mouth sucking gently as one of his hands retuned to massaging my one of my breasts. I felt the other run along my inner thigh. Without thinking I spread my legs further apart draping my knees over his to give him more access. "Now there's a good girl," he whispered in my ear. I just managed to keep from moaning in response, but I could feel myself dripping a little onto his pant leg.

His hand ran up my inner thigh again this time inching closer and closer to the place I wanted him to touch. "Oh," I moaned quietly as his fingers found my clit. "You like that Bella?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded not trusting my voice.

His fingers ran over my clit again pressing a little harder than before. I felt myself contracting in anticipation. His fingers rubbed their way down until they found my entrance. I inhaled with a hiss as I felt one then another enter me. I tired not to moan loud as he pulled them out then pushed them back in again. "No one else is here," he whispered running his thumb along my clit as he continued to finger me.

"Oh god Edward! That feels good. Don't stop!" I moaned loudly bucking into his hand.

He grunted into my ear squeezing hard on my breast. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to bend you over my desk," he whispered into my ear with a growl.

What he said ripped through me as he ran his thumb along my clit again. "As…long…as…I've…" I tried to get out as I felt myself contracting around his finger. "Edward," I whispered as he ran his thumb along my clit again. I moaned loudly and fell off the ledge.

I panted loudly leaning as hard as I could against him fearing I would fall over. He kissed my neck obviously realizing I needed a moment to compose myself. "I've been dreaming of making you cum while on my lap for a long time now. Ever since I saw you that first day of class." He pulled his finger from my pussy and began licking my juices off them. "You really are the best thing I've ever tasted," he added suddenly.

"I been wanting you to touch me for longer than you know," I said finally getting up off his lap. He sat there looking at him a little hurt like he thought I was going to go away. "Don't you worry. There's something I've been dreaming about doing too."

I gave him a sly smile before I squatted down in front of him. I reached out and began undoing his pants. Edward lifted him giving me the chance to pull them and his boxers down. I stifled my moan as I caught my first glimpse of his cock. I ran my hand along it knowing I had never seen a dick so fine. "You're a big boy?" I said approvingly.

"Is that going to be a problem for you?" he asked mockingly.

I ran my hand along his cock again before bending down and running my tongue along his tip. I heard Edward hiss in response. "You like that?" I asked before sucking as hard as I could on his tip. I ran my tongue all the way down his shaft and back up again before taking his tip back into my mouth. I continued going down hearing Edward hiss again in response. "Stop," he said suddenly.

"I thought you were enjoying it?" I asked confused.

"Too much," he responded panting. "I didn't want to get off just yet," he added grabbing a hold of me and pulling me back onto his lap. I felt his dick rub against my back.

We sat there for a moment while he composed himself, then Edward grabbed a hold of my hips and stood up. He set me on my feet in front of his desk. I could feel his dick rubbing against me from behind. He pushed down on my back so I was laying against his desk with my ass sticking out. "Nice," he growled running a hand along my slit. "You're wet again and everything."

I moaned as he found my clit again. He swiped it a couple of times apparently wanting to make sure I was really horny again. Obviously satisfied I felt him rub his dick up and down my slit. I moaned loudly. "Is this what you want?" He leaned over so he could whispered in my ear. I gasped as the head of his cock slipped inside me.

"That feels good," I moaned pushing back on it a little. I heard Edward grunt in my ear. Apparently it felt good for him too.

"Are you going to be a good girl and let me fuck you?" he whispered in my ear pulling out and pushing his head back in me again.

I nodded wanting nothing more than to have the gorgeous cock of his all the way inside me!

I groaned in half pleasure, half pain as Edward rammed into me. He pulled out of me slowly then pushed back in again just as slowly. "Faster," I panted.

He obeyed thrusting into me as hard and as fast as he seemed able to. I could feel the coiling in my stomach. I had never gotten this close so fast before! I moaned loudly feeling his fingers on my clit as he rammed me into his desk. "Edward," I moaned.

"You feel so good," he said in response rubbing my clit.

I felt myself contracting fast as he slammed me into his desk over and over again each time he entered me again. "I'm close," I grunted feeling myself starting to milk his cock.

"So am I," he groaned back rubbing my clit even faster. "Right there," he grunted throwing himself as hard and as deep as he could.

"Edward," I screamed as I bucked onto his cock riding out the best orgasm I had ever had.

We stood there for a moment before dropping onto the chair behind us. We were silent for a long time before I said, "so I suppose it's a good thing I developed a crush on the anatomy teacher!"


End file.
